steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Appearance Uncorrupted Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem warrior; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Corrupted After her corruption, she became similar in body type to the wolf-like Green Great North Monster she fused with, gaining blue spikes across her body, losing her eyes, and gaining two horns on the side of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have a white mane/tuft of hair grow around her neck. Blotches of green and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affects her subordinates, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearlas weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Rose Quartzwasn't present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shape-shifts into a human boy to fight. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason being the extended period that Jasper has remained immobile, trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. She is also shown to have developed a hatred toward Steven, attempting to attack him until Lapis gains control. She initially possessed a disdain for the act of fusion, claiming that it was "just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" When Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revolted her so much that, in a desperate and hypocritical attempt to seize victory, she compelled Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form the unstable fusion Malachite. The two became trapped in a single body for an extended duration, and in that time Jasper became addicted to the massive increase in combat strength that Fusion supplies; in "Super Watermelon Island", Jasper's personality spoke through Malachite, declaring that there was "more to this fusion thing" and that it opened her mind to a new world of possibilities. Presently, she is in an unfused state, but her stance on Fusion has completely turned to one of total approval, albeit for perverse reasons, which eventually lead to her corruption after fusing with the green Snow Monster. However despite her change in views on fusion, in "Crack the Whip", she is shown to be repulsed by Steven and Connie's fusion Stevonnie, due to them being a fusion between a gem and a human. At the expense of all else, Jasper's mindset on victory is her primary focus. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. In "Alone at Sea", while still being as cruel and ruthless as before, Jasper appears more pathetic than in the past, with various attempts to convince Lapis that she has changed to take her back. Jasper also appears much more unhinged and unstable, having become completely addicted to being Malachite and the power they possessed together. After Lapis refuses to fuse with her again, she scornfully blames Steven, going as far as attempting to "shatter" him. In "Gem Hunt", Jasper is shown to be ruthless and carefree about injuring and poofing the Corrupted Gems. Jasper even forcefully pulls the gemstone out from one of the monsters' body, showing no remorse afterwards. In "Crack the Whip", Jasper reveals that she has enslaved the Gem monsters that she retrieved at the Great North to create her own personal army. She is shown to be somewhat sadistic, as while fighting Amethyst, Jasper shows no regards for her feelings as being defective and appearing to take delight in seeing her suffer. Jasper believes Amethyst isn't a true Quartz soldier, telling her its why she is so weak. Jasper even insults Rose Quartz's standards, knowing that it would enrage Amethyst. When one of the monsters became injured in battle from Lion's attack, the monster tried to flee, but Jasper didn't let it, grabbing its tail and flinging it back to herself. She is also shown to possess a willingness to kill as she was about to finish off Amethyst by destroying her gemstone, but was stopped due to Stevonnie's intervention. In "Earthlings", Jasper has been shown to have no respect for any Gem that does not maintain their role in worshiping the Diamonds. She also seems to hold her herself in high regard, believing herself to better than Earth. It is also revealed that Jasper's hatred toward Steven (and by extension, Rose) is because of what Rose did to her Gem colony, her planet, and Pink Diamond, making her seek revenge, which is the reason she returned to Earth to fight the Crystal Gems. It is hinted she harbors a bit of sorrow because of the loss of her Diamond as well. She also seemed upset that no-one she has ever fused with (Lapis and the Gem monster) liked fusing/being with her, showing a somewhat insecure side. Abilities All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and later a corrupted Gem to form a centaur-like monstrosity. Being a Quartz Gem, her creation was to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. According to Peridot (a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance), Jasper is the 'ultimate' Quartz, made completely perfect, implying she is a superior specimen even among her own kind. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it takes all of Lapis' concentration to subdue Jasper. Jasper's strength is further emphasized in "Alone at Sea" when she climbs up the anchor chain on the side of the ship, making the entire ship shake and creating a loud thumping sound. This happens once more when Jasper steps onto the ship. Jasper is also one of the most durable Gems ever shown in the series, being capable of withstanding the point blank explosion of a Gem Warship's reactor, the following crash and explosion of the entire ship unprotected, being hit with enough force to send her flying over the horizon, and being struck with enough force by Rose Quartz Sword (which has the power to easily destroy a Gems' physical body) to be driven through a Corrupted Gem (poofing it in the process), all without poofing once. It takes Peridot driving a piece of scrap metal clear through her chest and out her back to finally poof her, and even then that was only after she'd been corrupted. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. A fast swing from the front of the helmet was hard enough to poof Amethyst (among other damage she had). It's usefulness as armor is shown when she is struck with an extremely powerful blow from Stevonnie using Rose Quartz's sword that would have gone directly into her head without it. While the Corrupted Gem Jasper was riding is poofed from the force of the strike slamming Jasper into it, Jasper was not. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. * Head butting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air Weaponry Gem Destabiliser: Homeward Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defence weapon known as a Gem Destabiliser — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. Relationships Rose Quartz/Steven Universe Jasper holds some animosity towards Rose, as Jasper was present and fought for the loyalist Gem forces during The Rebellion on Earth. She was looking forward to "beating her into the ground" upon arriving on Earth. Despite this, Jasper expresses a great deal of respect towards Rose for her role as the military commander of the war, although she does harbor disgust towards Rose's love for the Earth and will to fight for the planet. Jasper believes that Steven is Rose, and treats him as such. In "Chille Tid", Jasper is shown to harbor a vendetta against Steven and tries to attack him upon seeing him. However, Lapis manages to restrain and suppress Jasper. In "Super Watermelon Island", her personality through Malachite shows that she stills bears animosity towards Steven, even referring to him by name instead of Rose (though it could've been Lapis before Jasper steals away control and crushes the Watermelon Steven he was controlling), to the point where the Watermelon Steven's resemblance of him angers her. However, while Steven and Jasper have by no means a friendly relationship, he did call out to her when she fell into a crack in the earth, apparently valuing her life nonetheless. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper is still unaware that Steven and Rose are not the same, referring to him as "a dulled down version of Rose Quartz". Despite her dislike for him, she does not attempt to harm him until Lapis rejects her pleas to reform Malachite. When Steven continues to defend Lapis, Jasper blames Steven, charging at him in an attempt to shatter him before Lapis intervenes. In "Crack the Whip ", Jasper insulted Rose for choosing a defective Quartz like Amethyst and stated she must have low standards when Amethyst counters by saying that Rose thought that Amethyst was perfect the way she is. In "Earthlings", Steven finally tells Jasper his name, though she continues to refer to him as Rose. When Steven tries to prevent her from being completely corrupted using his healing powers, she attacks him and comes to the conclusion that Rose takes advantage of weakened or defective Gems like Amethyst by feigning concern for them to convince them to follow her, believing that her (and by extension Steven's) compassionate nature is a facade. Jasper also reveals that she came back to Earth so she could defeat Rose because of what she did to Pink Diamond. Stevonnie In "Crack the Whip", Jasper is shown to be visibly disgusted when Steven fuses with the human Connie to rescue Amethyst who Jasper had just defeated and was about to destroy her gemstone. As with Steven, Jasper refers to Stevonnie as Rose (likely due to the fact that they only possess Rose's gemstone, Stevonnie used both of Rose's weapons, and because she is unaware of Stevonnie's name or true nature). When Stevonnie manages to put up a decent fight, Jasper expresses frustration at once again having difficulty fighting a fusion and retreats back into the ocean, swearing revenge. Garnet Jasper and Garnet's relationship is very antagonistic, as Jasper's self-reliant outlook on life means that she looks down on Garnet for being a fusion. When she first meets Garnet, she refers to her as a "shameless display", implying she knew that Garnet was a fusion. Her defeat at the hands of Garnet in a rematch pushes her to make the hypocritical decision to fuse with Lapis in an attempt to become stronger. This rash decision led to her confinement at the bottom of the ocean until "Super Watermelon Island". Amethyst Jasper quickly recognized that Amethyst is a Quartz Gem warrior much like herself, only an "overcooked runt", indicating that despite their shared heritage, she sees Amethyst as just another Crystal Gem rebel, and perhaps an inferior version of herself. In "Crack the Whip", she belittles and insults Amethyst over her inferiority, claiming that Rose must have low standards when Amethyst argued that Rose said she was perfect the way she is, which caused Amethyst to attack her in anger only to be defeated and poofed. Jasper then attempts to kill Amethyst by crushing her gemstone, forcing Steven and Connie to fuse into Stevonnie to rescue her, which shows that Jasper is willing to kill Amethyst. She also commented that if Amethyst wasn't defective, she could have been like Jasper herself. Despite being saved and regenerated, Amethyst is affected negatively by her defeat and the fact that Steven and Connie managed to ward off Jasper without her help, causing her to question her usefulness, having apparently taken Jasper's comments about her to heart. As of "Beta," Amethyst still holds a grudge against Jasper and trains extensively for a rematch against her, much to Steven's concern. In "Earthlings," with some encouragement from Steven, Amethyst finally overcomes her feelings of worthlessness and forms Smoky Quartz with him in an attempt to defeat Jasper once and for all. After Jasper was corrupted following her fusion with the Snow Monster and poofed by Peridot, Amethyst seems to take pity on Jasper and even refers to her as "Sis" (as they are both Quartz gems that were born on Earth) as she bubbled her gem. Pearl Jasper has almost no respect for Pearl, both as a rebel and a perceived servant. Because Homeworld Pearls form a servant class and usually answer to a higher-ranking Gem, Jasper nonchalantly referred to her as lost and defective. Peridot Jasper and Peridot seem to hold some tension between each other. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that Jasper is put in charge of escorting Peridot, as the Crystal Gems repeatedly hinder Peridot's efforts, forcing Peridot to report to her superior(s) and ask for additional help in the matter. Jasper pays little attention to Peridot's grievances and complaints, possibly as a result of Jasper looking down on Peridot, who is more of an intellectual/technician than a warrior. Peridot states in a message intended for Yellow Diamond that Jasper was her escort, though the Rubies send by Yellow Diamond later clarified that Jasper was acting leader of the mission to Earth. In Earthlings, Jasper seemed surprised to find that Peridot has joined the Crystal Gems, and no longer serves Homeworld. Lapis Lazuli Jasper was put in charge of overseeing Lapis, following her return to Homeworld. After imprisoning her, she forces Lapis into being hers and Peridot's informant as a way to help them find and capture the Crystal Gems. Jasper treats Lapis very roughly and sends her back to her cell after finding out she withheld information from her, despite her saying it's not relevant to the mission. When Jasper attempts to coerce Lapis into fusing with her to defeat the Crystal Gems, Lapis eventually consents. The two fuse together to form Malachite, with Jasper initially appearing to be the dominant personality. Before Jasper could make use of her new form, Lapis regains control of her hydrokinetic ability to bind and imprison their fusion beneath the ocean. While trapped beneath the ocean, Jasper is tenacious in her efforts to either regain control of Malachite or escape the fusion. They are later unfused in "Super Watermelon Island" after being defeated by Alexandrite. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper begs Lapis to re-fuse with her, claiming they were better together than apart. She claims that Lapis is a monster, and only she''could handle that power. Jasper appears sycophantic, claiming that she has changed. After being rejected, she became enraged and attempted to "shatter" Steven until she was thrown back into the ocean by Lapis. Smoky Quartz Upon first seeing Smoky Quartz, Jasper commented that fusion was the only tactic the Crystal Gems had. After realizing she could not win against them, she exclaimed that she would not lose against yet another fusion. Ironically, this incited her to fuse with a Corrupted Gem, which ultimately leads to her own corruption. Yellow Diamond As a Homeworld soldier, Jasper answers to Yellow Diamond and is fiercely loyal to her. Although she still refers to Pink Diamond as ''her Diamond. Upon mistaking Steven for Rose Quartz, Jasper immediately ordered Steven to be captured and brought before Yellow Diamond. Their personal relationship is unknown, although in "Message Received" Yellow Diamond seemed less concerned about her than the ship she was on and in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond sent a team of Rubies to find and retrieve Jasper. Pink Diamond Not much is known about the relationship between Jasper and Pink Diamond, though from Jasper's ideology, shows that she had a great deal of respect for her as she served under her. This respect continued as Jasper is still angered towards Rose Quartz for what she did to her former leader. Jasper continues to refer to Pink Diamond as her Diamond even after she was shattered, showing how much respect she had for her.